Poświęcenie
by Ashka-chan
Summary: [Oneshot]W dniu w którym Sin został pokonany przez Lorda Braskę, Yuna straciła kogoś bardzo ważnego. Swojego ojca. Jaka jest więc granica ludzkiego poświęcenia? [R&R]


Kolejny Oneshot (nabieram wprawy... hehe).

Pozwoliłam sobie przetłumaczyć niektóre słowa, takie jak np. "summoner". Niektórych wyrazów natomiast nie przetłumaczałam (bo moim zdaniem tak brzmią lepiej), jak np. "lady".

**Disclaimer:** Nie mam praw co do Final Fantasy X, ani co do żadnej innej części tego cyklu... Ma je za to Square-Enix, więc wiecie... co złego to nie ja...

**Poświęcenie**

Delikatny wiatr wolności i szczęścia przenikał wszystkie krainy, aż po same krańce Spiry. Wszędzie było słychać okrzyki radości. A to wszystko dlatego, że nareszcie Sin - potwór nękający mistyczną krainę - został pokonany przez wielkiego Przyzywacza Lorda Braskę.

W całej krainie panowała wielka radość po zabiciu potwora, lecz jedna mała osoba nie była szczęśliwa...

Gdzieś na samych krańcach mistycznej Spiry, na złotej plaży siedziała mała dziewczynka o brązowawych włosach. Jej jedno oko było w kolorze jasnej zieleni, drugie natomiast było niebieskie jak roztaczający się przed nią ocean. Na sobie miała, podobną do szaty jakie noszą kapłanki, różowawą suknie. Zapewne kiedyś miała zostać kapłanką, lecz teraz jej myśli nie wybiegały w przyszłość. Były raczej pogrążone w przeszłości.

We wspomnieniach... I bólu teraźniejszości...

Niesamowite oczy dziewczynki tonęły we łzach rozpaczy. Jej smutek był okrutnie związany ze szczęściem innych... Gdy inni cieszyli się pokonaniem Sina, mała dziewczynka opłakiwała stratę swego ojca.

"Yuna!" ktoś krzyknął do niej z oddali. Dziewczynka spojrzała natychmiast w stronę tej osoby swoimi zapłakanymi oczami.

"L-lady Azami..." odparła nieco zdziwiona, widząc młodą kapłankę, która się nią opiekowała pod nieobecność ojca. Kobieta ta miała długie czarne włosy spięte z tyłu w niedbały, bardzo luźny kucyk. Jej brązowe oczy z troską potrzyły na małą Yunę.

"Yuna..." powiedziała Lady Azami. "Wiem, że ci ciężko z powodu twojego ojca..." spojrzała na nią z troską. "Ale on musiał... To był jedyny sposób, żeby przywrócić pokój w Spirrze..."

Yuna nie była tego taka pewna... Poprostu tego nie rozumiała. Dla niej była to poprostu strata kogoś kto był dla niej naprawdę ważny.

Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.

"D-dlaczego...?" załkała spuszczając głowę najniżej jak tylko mogła.

Lady Azami zrobiła jednocześnie bezradną i jednocześnie zatroskaną minę.

"Yuna... Musisz zrozumieć..." rzekła cierpliwie. "Twój ojciec, Lord Braska oddał życie, aby inni ludzie mogli żyć w spokoju. Tak bardzo pragnął ocalić lud Spirry, a Sina mógł pokonać tylko dokonując przywołania _Ostatecznego Aeona, _mimo, iż wiedział, że to będzię... ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi..." urwała i spojrzała na błękitny ocean roztaczający się przed nimi. "Wiem jak ci teraz ciężko... Naprawdę..." Yuna popatrzyła na nią , ocierając ręką zaczerwienione od łez oczy. "Ale... myśle, że powinnaś być dumna ze swojego ojca... W końcu poświęcił się by ratować tyle istnień..." Azami spojrzała na małą dziewczynkę. "Twój tatuś jest bohaterem Yunie." powiedziała spokojnie. "Jestem pewna, że byłoby mu smutno, że płaczesz po jego stracie... i że nie możesz zrozumieć, że zrobił to dla wszystkich w Spirze.. również dla ciebie..."

"Dla... mnie?" zapytała Yuna przełykając łzy.

"W końcu zrobił to dla wszystkich... Dla ciebie również..." znów spojrzała w stronę błękitnego oceanu. "Bo gdyby nie on... pewnie wszyscy byśmy zgineli przez ataki Sina..." patrzyła przez chwilę jak delikatny wiatr rysuje lekkie fale na wodzie. "...Lord Braska zrobił to co uznał za słuszne..." dodała cicho i po chwili odeszła zostawiając małą Yunę zupełnie samą na złotej plaży.

Słowa Lady Azami wcale nie przyniosły Yunie ulgi, choć odrobinę pomogły jej się pogodzić z bólem, jaki teraz odczuwała.

W końcu jej ojciec uratował wszystkich... poświęcił się w imię tego w co wierzył. W imię pokoju i szczęścia wszystkich ludów Spirry...

Choć i tak to nie zmienia faktu, że już go... nigdy nie zobaczy...

Kolorowe oczy małej dziewczynki powędrowały ku błękitnemu niebu.

_"Tato... Tak bardzo bym chciała, żebyś tu był... Ale wiem, że to niemożliwe... _

_Dlatego chcę... żebyś był ze mnie dumny, gdziekolwiek teraz jesteś... _

_Postaram się z całych moich sił, żebyś nigdy się na mnie nie zawiódł..._

_Postaram się, żeby już nic nigdy nie zmąciło szczęścia i pokoju w Spirrze..._

_I mam nadzieję , że kiedyś... któregoś dnia... zasłuże na miano twojej następczyni..._

_Choć i tak najbardziej bym chciała, żebyś tu był..._

_Tato..."_

_**End.**_

Chlip... To było smutne... Ale tak właśnie sobie wobrażam moment w którym mała Yuna miałaby się dowiedzieć o śmierci swojego ojca. No i postanowić sobie, że pójdzie w jego ślady.

Hej, to ma nawet sens, bo przecież Yuna nie bała się poświęcić swojego życia żeby ratować Spirrę, no nie?

Osądźcie sami. :D


End file.
